The purpose of this study is to determine the effects of an aerobic interval training (AIT) protocol on the functional capacity (max VO2L), select mood states (Profile of Mood States -- POMS) and self assessment of sickness-related dysfunction (Sickness Impact Profile -- SIP) in cancer patients on chemotherapy with solid tumors of breast, colon, uterus, ovary and prostate at stage II, III, or IV. The research uses a two-group repeated measures (pre-, posttest) design. A sample of 90 subjects will be stratified by stage and randomized to experimental or control groups. Experimental subjects will enter the AIT protocol, exercising 3 times each week for 10 weeks; controls will maintain normal activities. Data on VO2L, POMS and SIP will be analyzed by (1) ANOVA for repeated measures pretest to posttest and (2) ANOCOVA to analyze the treatment (AIT protocol) effects with appropriate covariates. Study results will add to the knowledge independent living activities as long as possible. This research will provide data contributing to empirically-based guidelines to be used for adult cancer patients across disease stages.